


Let's Fall (But I've Already Fallen)

by blackmeteor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!AU, Hybrid!Daniel, Hybrid!daehwi, Hybrid!woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel wants to know what the word 'love' means.





	1. According to: Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is so puppy here? I'm not even sure what's happening. Advance apologies for the mess!

Daniel first heard of the word when he woke up in Jisung's store for the first time. He was still pretty out of it, heavily medicated because of his injuries and he wasn't really sure what Jisung was saying, just bits and pieces making through the haze in his mind.

 

"—someone with love, lots of love—" Jisung muttered while tending to his cuts.

 

Daniel drifted off after that, the sound of whip hitting against his skin replaying in his mind as he spent that night in a fitful sleep.

 

That was already two years ago and even now happily living with Minhyun, Daniel still had no idea what that word meant. The word 'love' kept appearing in the dramas that Minhyun always watched. Jisung came over once and started crying at one of the scenes as one of the characters shouted 'I love you' while Minhyun laughed, handing the older some tissues with Daniel watching on in confusion. Minhyun never cried while watching even when the people on tv did and the puppy hybrid found it amazing to watch.

 

"Jisung hyung, what does love mean?" Daniel asked, tail swishing back and forth as he watched the older picked up vases to be used for the flower arrangement order.

  
Jisung hummed, placing a sunflower by Daniel's right ear before grabbing an armful and setting it down by the vase. "Why do you want to know, Niel ah?"

  
"Because I keep hearing that word in Minhyunnie's dramas but I don't think Minhyunnie uses that word." Daniel answered, frowning when Jisung snickered. "Hyuuung, what is it?"

  
"I don't think you'll like it if Minhyun just threw that word around." Jisung muttered, beginning on the arrangement. "Love is an extreme like of something or someone. Remember Minhyun's turtle plushie? He loves that plushie a lot."

  
Daniel grinned, nodding his head. "Bugi is a cute plushie." His ears twitched as he turned his head to the side. "Hyung,when you first met me, you said something about love, lots of love. What does that mean?"

  
Jisung paused, a sad smile on his lips as he patted Daniel's head, gently playing with one ear. "I said you need someone with love to take care of you." He put on another flower by Daniel's ear, the left one this time. "And Minhyunnie does, right? He takes good care of you and make you happy right?"

  
Daniel pouted, not liking the smile on Jisung's lips. "Why does hyung look sad? Minhyunnie takes good care of me! He always makes me happy, so so so happy!"

  
"Promise?" Jisung asked, eyebrows raised with merely concealed mirth.

 

Daniel nodded enthusiastically, ears perking up as he remembered the two years he had spent with Minhyun.

 

It was by complete accident that they had met. Minhyun had forgotten his sister's birthday and had figured giving Soojin a bouquet of roses was better than nothing at all. Daniel wasn't supposed to be in the shop; Jisung had told him to stay in the back room after a group of rowdy teenagers pulled on his injured ear which led to the cut bleeding again. However, the shop was empty that day; there hadn't been a customer the entire day and the flowers were really beautiful to look at and Daniel just couldn't resist. He had walked to each of the flower the shop had to offer, a wide grin plastered on his face when he saw that some of the buds from last week had already opened. He was rolling around the grass in the greenhouse, enjoying the sunlight flooding in from the roof when he first saw Minhyun.

 

Minhyun was squinting at the rows of roses, a look of pure concentration on his face as he surveyed each color. Daniel giggled, finding the entire thing cute.

 

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't notice anyone was there." Minhyun said, embarrassed smile on his face as he straightened up. "I tried calling in the shop but no one was there...." He trailed off, eyes looking at Daniel's ears, one still bandaged, and his tail moving side to side slowly.

  
"Uh, yeah, Jisung hyung is buying lunch. We haven't had a customer all day so we thought it was fine." Daniel answered hesitantly. He was a social creature—normal for a companion dog— but his past interactions with humans had led him to be cautious.

  
Minhyun stepped closer, hand reaching out to touch the injured ear, almost in a trance."What..." He only snapped out of it when Daniel stepped back, curling in himself. "Oh, sorry. I won't hurt you. I should probably introduce myself properly. I'm Minhyun and your ear? What happened to it?" 

 

Daniel frowned, ears drooping at the question. "My old master liked knives."

  
Minhyun soon mirrored his frown, causing Daniel to further worry. Nothing good came out when his last master looked like that. The hybrid had closed his eyes, waiting for the blow but nothing came. "Poor little puppy." Minhyun said instead, voice sounding sadder than Jisung when he had told Daniel that he couldn't go back to his old master, that his master had left him.

  
Daniel opened his eyes, watching as the other's eyes glistened. Why was this stranger looking so sad for him? "Why are you sad?" Daniel asked in confusion, moving closer to Minhyun. "You don't know me but you look so sad."

  
"Because no one deserves to be treated like that. I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I'm glad you have your Jisung hyung to look after you." Minhyun said sincerely.

 

Daniel whined in the back of his throat, finding himself walking closer to Minhyun until he was hugging the other, nuzzling the taller's shoulder. He had no idea what came over him but the urge to comfort Minhyun, to comfort this stranger that looked so sad, was too strong for Daniel to fight against.

 

"Can I... can I pet you?" Minhyun said hesitantly after a few seconds.

  
Daniel stilled. No one had touched him ever since the incident other than Jisung. "Uh..."

  
"It's okay to say no. If you don't want to, I understand." Minhyun replied in a soothing voice, pulling back slightly to give Daniel a smile.

  
Daniel nodded, stepping back. He fiddled around with his shirt, eyes darting around for something to say. "Ah, roses!" He grinned widely, walking to the rows of roses. "You were looking at them earlier, right? What color were you looking for?"

  
He turned and saw that Minhyun was smiling at him though there was still a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Daniel had to call out his name before the other actually responded. "Sorry." Minhyun cleared his throat, moving to stand behind the hybrid as his eyes fell on the roses once again. "Uhm, I actually don't know which color to get. It's my sister's birthday, you see and I forgot to get her a gift."

  
"Sister, huh." Daniel muttered, puffing out his cheeks. "Hmm, well, Jisung hyung's sisters always liked the pink ones. Jisung hyung tried to give them red roses before but they got mad, saying hyung wasn't their boyfriend? I don't know what that is but Jisung hyung isn't one."

  
Minhyun laughed, eyes crinkling into crescents as he listened to Daniel. "Don't want noona to get mad at me so I think I'll get the pink ones." He tilted his head. "Are you allowed to wrap them or will your Jisung hyung be mad?"

  
Daniel imitated the head tilt, tail slightly swishing behind him as he thought about it. "I think we should wait for Jisung hyung. Oh and he isn't my Jisung hyung. Just Jisung hyung."

  
Minhyun laughed again, taking a seat on the grass. "Let's wait for 'just Jisung hyung' then."

 

So they did. Daniel would never forget the shock on Jisung's face when he had walked in to Daniel laughing about something Minhyun had said, causing the older to nearly drop the takeout he had bought. But what was more memorable that day was the warmth and feeling of security Daniel had when he was with Minhyun. The soft smile, tender eyes and light touch all seemed to make the hybrid feel a bit fuzzy. Daniel knew with certainty that Minhyun would never hurt him.

 

And two years down the road, Daniel had yet to be proven wrong.

  
\--

  
"Hey, Minhyunnie, do you love me?" Daniel asked, frowning when Minhyun suddenly bumped his head on the cupboards as he was looking for something to snack on.

"Ouch. Minhyunnie, are you okay?"   
Minhyun groaned, rubbing the spot. "I'm fine, just fine. Just..." He groaned again.

  
Daniel jumped off the kitchen island, heading to their fridge. Pulling the ice tray out, the hybrid tipped it until some cubes fell out and quickly wrapped those in a clean dish cloth. "Here you go." Daniel said, handing the makeshift ice pack to Minhyun.

  
"Thank you, puppy." Minhyun said as he placed the ice pack on the bump.

 

Daniel pouted when Minhyun winced, his tail going up to gingerly wrap against Minhyun's waist. His flattened ears perked up when the black haired man smiled at him. The hybrid waited until Minhyun found the bag of chips he was looking for, putting away the dish cloth as he threw the cubes on the sink. Then, Daniel was immediately on him, arms tightly wrapped around his master's body as his tail swished back and forth.

 

"Are you okay now? I'm sorry. If I didn't ask, you wouldn't have bumped your head." Daniel said, nuzzling Minhyun's shoulder.

  
Minhyun chuckled, fingers carding through Daniel's locks before rubbing the spot behind his ear. "I was just surprised, no biggie." He hummed thoughtfully. "Now about your question... Why ask me that suddenly?"

  
Daniel eased up on the hug, pulling back a bit. "I keep hearing 'love' in your dramas but I don't know what it means. Jisung hyung said love is an extreme like."

  
"I guess that's one way to put it." Minhyun hummed again before Daniel saw that playful glint in the other's eyes. "Are you asking me if I like you, Niel ah? Shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

  
Daniel's cheeks grew warm—the cat hybrid upstairs, Jihoon, called it blushing— and he shifted his eyes away from Minhyun. "I-it was just a question! If you don't want to answer, then don't."

  
"Catty. Have you been talking to Jihoon again?" Minhyun laughed when Daniel pulled away from him completely, hands coming up to cover his eyes. Minhyun cooed at the sight. "Aww, is my puppy shy?"

  
"Minhyunniiiie!" Daniel whined, refusing to remove his hands even when Minhyun tugged on them.

  
Minhyun laughed louder, pulling on the hybrid's hands with more force. "Puppy, Niel ah, come on. Look at me. How am I going to answer you if you aren't looking at me?"

 

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip before slowly bringing his hands down. It was one of the first things Minhyun had taught him when they started living together: how to properly talk with others. It was a problem that only came out when Minhyun tried to introduce Daniel to Youngmin and his hybrids, Daehwi and Woojin. Daniel wouldn't look up no matter how gentle Youngmin talked to him and even when Daehwi tried to approach him, the hamster hybrid was only met with Daniel further retreating to Minhyun's side. Minhyun worried about the 180° change in the puppy hybrid and quickly asked a rain check on the promised hangout with Youngmin.

 

After the three had left, Daniel was back to normal, telling Minhyun how cute he actually found Daehwi and how funny Woojin was when he was imitating Youngmin. Minhyun smiled despite his concerns; Daniel seemed to have really enjoyed the brief time that they had visitors, which made the hybrid's behavior even more odd. After some gentle coaxing from Minhyun, Daniel finally admitted that he was still fearful of strangers despite his natural extroversion. It created quite a dilemma: he wanted to make new friends but he was scared of meeting strangers. Luckily, Minhyun helped him with that, helping Daniel with his fear but never pushing or pressuring him.

 

"Hi there, handsome." Minhyun's voice snapped Daniel out of reminiscing and he saw that his master was grinning at him, eyes warm.

  
Daniel chuckled, bashfully playing with his hair. "I'm not handsome, Minhyunnie, not like you."

  
"I happen to find you handsome, Niel ah. And cute. And sweet. And adorable." Minhyun said, grin widening when Daniel started giggling.

  
"Liar! I'm not any of those things!" Daniel protested amidst his giggling. Minhyun complimenting him always made him warm and fuzzy and he just couldn't help but giggle.

  
"I'm not lying. You're all those and so much more." Minhyun said sincerely, waiting for Daniel to stop giggling before continuing. "It's why I like you so so so much, puppy. I love you, Daniel."

 

Daniel's jaw dropped, too many things and feelings going through his body to even giggle. Minhyun was looking at him patiently, eyes steady and focused on Daniel. Shyly lowering his head, the hybrid brushed his hair back but his ears were perked up in the air, tail rapidly moving from side to side; Daniel knew that Minhyun could see how happy he was from those words.

 

"I really like you too, Minhyunnie." Daniel mumbled, raising his head to meet Minhyun's eyes. "But you also really like Bugi, reading and Youngmin hyung and Seonho and Woojin and Daehwi and Jihoon! Waaah, Minhyunnie, you love so many people!"

  
Minhyun froze for a bit before letting out a small sigh as he nodded. "Yeah, I love them too."

  
"And we both love Jisung hyung too!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly. "I like the word love now!" 

 


	2. According to: Seonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy wants his master's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... has been rotting away in my phone. i totally forgot that i've already written majority of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> apparently my main theme for today is niel wanting minhyun's attention. haha im sorry but i just love clingy daniel. ^-^
> 
> so, enjoy~

 

"Minhyunnie hyung, I love you!" Seonho, a bunny hybrid, exclaimed again.

Daniel scowled at him. "Minhyunnie said to be quiet because he, Hui hyung and Youngmin hyung are working on their project. Why are you so noisy?"

Woojin yawned. "He can't help it if he always needs attention." He opened an eye, eyeing Seonho amusedly. "Especially Minhyun hyung's."

"That's because Minhyunnie hyung is the best!" Seonho grinned, turning to Guanlin for support.

Guanlin shrugged, eyes fixed on the PSP Youngmin had lent him. "I like Wooseok hyung the best."

"I have two hybrids and none of them love me." Hui grumbled from the dining area.

"We do love you." Seonho and Guanlin chorused. "Just not the best."

Youngmin and Minhyun both laughed, patting Hui's back in comfort. A low hiss rang in the air and Minhyun smiled down apologetically at Jihoon, petting the cat hybrid's ears. "Didn't mean to wake you, Jihoonie." Minhyun said gently.

 

Jihoon just nudged his head against Minhyun's hand, placing his head back on Minhyun's lap. The three humans in the dining room went quiet again, focusing on the project assigned to them. In the living room, Daniel had his ears flattened against his head. He wanted to be beside Minhyun as well but Jihoon had beat him to it, saying that cat hybrids need more contact with humans than dog hybrids. Daniel wanted to protest—Guanlin was a cat hybrid as well but he certainly wasn't clinging to his master— but Minhyun had already agreed, promising to spend time with Daniel later.

 

Later turned out to be a much longer time than Daniel had expected. He had already wrestled with Woojin, almost breaking just one vase today —which was their best record, especially since nothing actually broke this time, had watched the latest episode of the anime Seonho was recently hooked in and had tried to bribe Jihoon with his precious gummies for them to trade places but that was a fail. Now, Daniel was bored and sleepy; he wanted a nap but he wanted to nap with Minhyun. His master showed no signs of finishing anytime soon though and Daniel whined quietly, squishing himself between Daehwi and Woojin. Daehwi grumbled about clingy dogs but didn't move away. Woojin hummed comfortingly, leaning his weight on the older, just the way Daniel liked.

 

"Minhyunnie hyung doesn't love me." Seonho grumbled loudly, slumping beside Kuanlin. "I'm trapped in a one sided love."

"But Minhyun loves you? He told me so." Daniel replied in confusion. How could Seonho not know how much Minhyun liked him? Seonho kept on eating their food, even forgetting to clean up after himself sometimes but Minhyun would only sigh and clean it up himself. Daniel remembered that when Dongho did it, Minhyun nagged at him until their visitor cleaned it up.

Seonho yipped excitedly, racing to the kitchen to hug Minhyun, pointedly ignoring the surprised gasps from Youngmin and Minhyun, the annoyed hiss from Jihoon and the deep suffering sigh from Hui. "Hyung, you love me!" Seonho exclaimed happily, jumping to Minhyun's lap when Jihoon got up from his place.

Minhyun sighed as well, holding Seonho carefully. "Seonho, you could have hurt Jihoon, jumping on me like that."

Jihoon nodded as he stretched. "Yes, idiot. Be more careful."

"Minhyun hyung, Jihoon hyung called me an idiot!" Seonho protested.

 

Minhyun heaved another sign, looking past the hybrid on his lap to ask for help from Hui. Hui shrugged before apologizing to Jihoon. Jihoon just nodded at Hui, heading to the living room to tackle Woojin. Woojin and Daehwi both groaned at the added weight while Daniel moved away from them, eyes only focused on Minhyun and Seonho. How come the bunny hybrid was allowed to be with Minhyun? Minhyun was Daniel's master and the hybrid already missed him so much.

 

"Daniel, puppy, Niel ah, hey, what's wrong?"

 

Daniel blinked, wondering when Minhyun left the dining room. Seonho was still plastered across Minhyun's back, eyes worried as they appraised Daniel. The bunny hybrid's eyes widened even more when a distressed sound rang in the air. It took Daniel a minute to recognize that the low, sad whine was coming from him. Embarrassment flooded the puppy hybrid but he couldn't stop himself from making the sound again when Seonho just held on to Minhyun tighter.

 

"Seonho, come here." Hui said seriously.

Seonho pouted. "But hyung....."

"Now, Seonho." Hui said, more forceful this time.

 

Guanlin came over to them then, tugging on Seonho's arm until the younger let go of Minhyun before the two of them headed over to their master. Hui smiled at them gently, rubbing both their arms comfortingly.

 

Daniel's focus wasn't on the others anymore though. The moment Seonho was away from Minhyun, the hybrid tackled his master, arms wrapped tight all around Minhyun. Minhyun made a pleased noise, shifting their positions around to make them more comfortable.

 

"We'll just email you what we didn't cover." Youngmin said with a gentle voice, already clearing away his things. Woojin and Daehwi came over to their master then, helping him pack away his things.

Hui started to do the same,shaking his head when neither of his hybrids moved to help him. "Or Youngmin and I could finish this over at my place?" He looked at Youngmin who just shrugged in response. "I sort of have a thing going on tomorrow so I was hoping we could finish it by tonight."

Youngmin hummed, bringing out his phone. "Let me just tell Donghyun and Sewoon." He turned to his hybrids. "Want to come with or go back to our place? Donghyun still has a few hours in the cafe but Sewoon should be home soon."

Daehwi pouted, looking at the youngest hybrid. "I'll go with you, hyung. Seonho ya, let's cuddle and watch anime!" He grinned happily when Seonho visibly cheered up at that.

"I'll head home. I think Sewoon hyung left his keys, again." Woojin sighed. "You'd think having two boyfriends and two hybrids who remind him every day about it would actually help him remember but Sewoon hyung always exceeds expectations."

Youngmin laughed. "You like Sewoon the best though."

"I'll go on up after I sort things out." Minhyun promised, pausing in playing with Daniel's hair.

Daniel raised his head from Minhyun's chest, a sad frown etched on his face. "Don't go, Minhyunnie. You said you'd spend time with me but you lied."

"Daniel, what is going on? You know I'm working on something important. It's not like I'm choosing to ignore you." Minhyun said. "This behavior isn't like you either."

"Because I miss you! You barely looked at me today but Jihoon gets to sleep on your lap. Seonho gets to hug you too! Is it because I'm not cute nor small? You're mine but I always have to share you with them when they visit!" Daniel exclaimed, anger and sadness mixing in his voice. Minhyun was taken aback, gaping at the blonde in his arms. Daniel sighed, hiding his face in the crook of the older's neck. "I just want you to pay attention to me the most, Minhyun."

 

It was very quiet after Daniel's outburst. Daniel didn't know if what he did was wrong but letting it out felt immensely satisfying. Minhyun was frozen in Daniel's arms and the hybrid was about to get off when his master finally moved. The strength in which Minhyun was gripping Daniel's waist was surprising, almost painful to be honest but Daniel was okay with it, more than okay. It was like a confirmation that Minhyun wanted him there as much as he did.

 

"Min, stay here. Hui and I will finish up. You already did more than enough." Youngmin said in a gentle voice, crouching down by the pair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I... okay, thanks." Minhyun replied, reaching out to squeeze Youngmin's hand. He turned his attention back to Daniel when the younger whined, pressing a quick kiss on the crown of his hybrid's head. "Lock the door when you leave please."

 

The others left with quiet 'goodbye, hyungs' being said repeatedly. Daniel stiffened slightly when Seonho came to say goodbye. The younger thankfully didn't try to get close to Minhyun but there was an underlying sadness in the bunny hybrid's words. Daniel felt bad about it and he made a mental promise to apologize to Seonho when whatever he was feeling was gone.

 

In a few minutes, the apartment was empty save for the two of them. The silence was almost deafening compared to how noisy it was just a few moments ago. Daniel waited for Minhyun to speak up but his human seemed content to just sit there in silence. It was fine with Daniel as well; as long as he got to be with Minhyun, he was good. But the silence and Minhyun's warm presence was making the hybrid sleepy all over again. Daniel let out a loud yawn, snuggling towards his master further afterwards.

 

"I think someone's sleepy." Minhyun whispered, petting Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "I've been sleepy since earlier. But I wanted to nap with you so I was waiting for you and the hyungs to finish."

"It would have taken all night, puppy." Minhyun sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were getting bored."

"If you had noticed, you would have told me to nap then head to the hyungs' place to finish up." Daniel accused, pulling back from Minhyun to see his expression. He rolled his eyes when his master just smiled at him sheepishly. "See? Then this is better."

"You were upset earlier, Niel. I don't think that's better." Minhyun mumbled.

 

Daniel frowned at that. His earlier behavior wasn't like him at all and he didn't know why he acted like that. He let out another yawn. Deciding that he was too tired to think about it, Daniel got up from Minhyun's lap, pulling on his master's hand as he went. With their hands held together, they headed towards Minhyun's bedroom. Even though Daniel had his own room, he infinitely preferred Minhyun's.

 

Minhyun's room was just so fascinating for Daniel. The cream colored walls were lined up with different photos of Minhyun, his friends and his travels. Daniel was secretly pleased that he had his own corner amongst all those pictures. One side of the wall was covered with an old wooden shelf filled with all of Minhyun's favorite books. Daniel had asked about them before and he had certainly enjoyed the way his master's eyes had lit up while talking about them.

 

"I like seeing you happy." Daniel paused, shaking his head. "No, I love seeing you happy."

Minhyun chuckled, tips of his ears reddening. "I thought you were sleepy? Where did that come from?"

Daniel shrugged, crawling on top of Minhyun's bed. "I just thought of it. Did you know that when you're happy your eyes look different? They shine even more than usual. They sparkle! Sometimes you smile wide but you also have that small happy smile. But, your eyes always light up."

Minhyun stared at him, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Daniel..."

The hybrid sat up on his elbows, head tilted as he returned Minhyun's stare. "Minhyunnie.... can you always look at me like that? I love how you look when you're happy."

 

Minhyun gawked at him before the surprise melted into a pleased smile. Nodding, Minhyun scooted closer to Daniel, opening his arms in invitation. Daniel perked up at that, tail swishing behind him rapidly as he buried his face in Minhyun's chest. Daniel pressed a soft kiss by Minhyun's heart, looking up at his master adoringly.

 

"Humans don't have tails and your ears aren't like mine so I can't tell if you're happy sometimes." Daniel whispered. "Are you happy now, Minhyun ah?"

Minhyun smiled that small, happy smile, pressing his forehead against Daniel's. "When I'm with you, always."

\--

"I'm really sorry I scared you, Seonho ya." Daniel said with a slight pout, hugging the younger hybrid closer to him.

Seonho mirrored the pout, snuggling closer. "You were sad more than scary. But I get it. You love Minhyunnie hyung so that's normal."

"It is?" Daniel's eyes widened.

Seonho nodded. "You don't like it when Minhyun hyung doesn't pay attention to you. You don't want anyone else being as close as you are to him. Am I right?"

"Waah, yeah! You're exactly right!" Daniel exclaimed.

Jihoon yawned, leaning against Woojin. "Sounds exactly like you're in love with Minhyunnie hyung."

“In love? What does that mean?” Daniel asked, turning to the cat hybrid.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Do I have to teach you everything, puppy?”

 

Woojin elbowed the hybrid, scooting away in retaliation. “Stop being mean to him.” He turned to Daniel. “You should ask that to Minhyun hyung, not us.”

 

Daniel pouted, wanting to know more but he knew he didn’t have either hybrids’ attention as Jihoon and Woojin started squabbling and pushing each other around with Daehwi looking on in concern. Seonho was cheering for Jihoon, one of his feet stomping hurriedly in the ground, a sure sign of his excitement. Guanlin was watching the entire thing in amusement so Daniel knew there wasn’t anyone to ask.

 

In love? What did that mean?

 

Daniel really wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? >.< please let me know. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but we'll see. Thank you for reading!


End file.
